Bubblegum
by leaih05
Summary: When Sakura lies and tells Ino she and Sasuke go out,Sasuke decides to play along. But for how long? When Sasuke thinks his feelings are real,Will they end up together or will it make her think about her true feelings about her friends boyfriend, Sai
1. the new kid

Chapter 1- The New Kid

Chapter 1- The New Kid

Ug here I am moving from house to house again, and starting a new school again! Ohh well, I should introduce myself first huh...I'm Haruno Sakura. 17 years old and a junior at yet another high school so just call me the new kid for now because that's what everyone'll be calling me for the next 2 weeks. I'd better get dressed before I'm late.

I couldn't find anything to wear so I just threw on a pair of baby blue shorts (A/N: the shorts that the cheerleaders wear.) with a black spaghetti strap shirt that fit nice and snug around my athletic body. Not really caring about the whole 'first impression' or the 'reputation' I decided to be comfortable and wear some black knee high socks and Addidas flip flops. I wore my hair up in a big messy bun on the top of my head and topped it off with a blue and white stripped ribbon in a bow.(A/N: Sakura's hair is long like in the beginning of the series before it got cut off so short :P)Then I looked in the mirror and winked, satisfied with the way I looked.

"Sakura-chan, don't be late...Hurry up." I herd my mother yell from downstairs, which echoed loudly since we didn't really have anything in our new 7 bedroom mansion.

Yup Imma 'RICH KID' but I don't act all snobby like all the others do. I jogged down the spiral stairs yelling "Imma comin!"

I went into the kitchen and grabbed my book bag which was pink polka dots to match my hair of course. I pulled it over my shoulder, gave a goodbye to my mother, snatched up my car keys and headed out the door, to my car. I drove a black Ferrari P4/5 (A/N: its a real sexy car, but I've only seen it in red so I'm not sure if they have it in black though but yea look it up online if you don't know what it looks like!)

As the engine purred I suddenly felt relaxed. I never knew why but for some reason when I get in my car I feel so calm and peaceful. I sighed then turned up the radio because my favorite song was on. I sang the words to the song as I drove out the long black drive way and on the street heading to school.

"Lost myself in an endless goodnight

Kept the time by the patterns of the street lights

Couldn't get it right

I could never get it right

Sadly this is a wasted conversation lost on you

Lost on yooou" I sang, and then I realized that I was here, at my new high school.

I found a parking space that was close to the entrance and zoomed right on in there not giving a care if I hit another car in the process. I guess I was on time because plenty were just arriving as well. I got out and walked into the crowded hallways and observed your average high school behavior with students either making out, chatting about nothing or, talking about who their latest crush was.

I looked at my paper that the school had given me as I read it, it had my schedule and my locker number. I decided not to go to my locker because I really didn't have anything to put in it and I only had a hoodie, a notebook, a pencil and a pen in my book bag so I went searching for my first period class which was Geography.

Out of nowhere I herd a chorus of screaming which sounded like girls. They were all crowded around something or should I say someone because they were screaming names.

"Ohh Sasuke-kun" and "Neejjjiii-chan..He's so cute" "Ahhh SSAAAIIII!"

I herd some other names too like Kiba I think it was but I couldn't tell because of all the screaming. I got on my tippy toes to see what all the hollering was about but it was just too crowded and I couldn't see anything but girls heads jumping up and down wildly, so I went back to searching for my class.

6 minutes later the bell rang.

"Agg Shit!" I thought aloud on accident.

"Do you need help?" Someone asked. I turned around to see a cute boy with short black hair and pale skin. He was wearing a light orange shirt that had black print, that read Scary Kids Scaring Kids and had on black jeans. His hands were in his pockets.

"Well..." he asked waiting for an answer.

"Uhm yes." I finally managed to get the words out my mouth. I looked at my paper and asked "Do you know where room 316 is?"

"316 huh...I'm going there too." He smiled. "Oh and by the way I'm Sai" He took his hand out from his pocket for me to shake.

"Sakura" I said as I took his soft hand into mine and shook it.

He looked at my legs and made a face.

"Uhh nice socks!" He laughed.

"Shut-up" I playfully retorted.

"So you must be new here, because I've never seen a girl with pink hair here before, umm no offense."

I laughed "None taken and yes I'm new."

As we walked and talked he finally stopped and said "Well bubblegum" He said referring to my hair. He looked at me and pointed to the door. "It's this room right here" Then he opened the door and went in and I followed close behind.

"Sai ... late again!" someone snapped.

He chuckled "Whoa, I was helping someone. New student." he said pointing behind him, to which he meant me. He moved to sit in his desk, leaving me alone at the door. And all eyes were on me.

"Hello there you must be Haruno Sakura." The teacher tilted her head like I was some child.

"Hi" I nervously waved.

"Um you can have a seat right over there for now." She said pointing to an empty desk in the back between Sai and some girl. As I walked to the back where my new seat was, I noticed that the girl was giving me a dirty look.

She had her blonde hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a purple shirt that, to me just screamed whore. I gave her a dirty look back and rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry about her" Sai said pointing to the girl. "She's Ino, miss popular" he added emphasizing on the popular.

"Umm" I shook my head.

Just then someone walked in the classroom. I had to do a double take, he was so cute. All the girls stood up and cried out "Ahh!!" and "Ohh Sasuke-kun sit by me!"

He had the most beautiful onyx eyes and his hair was just Ohh!

"Good to see you finally could make it." the teacher said with sarcasm in her voice.

He just rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Sai.

They started to whisper something, and then Sasuke looked over at me and grinned, not knowing how to take it I raised my eyebrows and whispered "Is there a problem?"

He rolled his eyes again "Who's she?" he said, directing his question to Sai but still looking at me.

"Ohh she's new. Names Sakura."

They exchanges a few more words and started to laugh.

Agg what were they talking about?...Are they talking about me? ...Its eating me alive!

Was it something bad!

Was he making fun of me!

Was it my hair?...YUP that's it ..It had to be..Ohh no it's my socks huh!

Ahh I should have never wore them... huuuuuaa ITS MY HAIR..OHH MANN ..I LOOK LIKE A BUM.

I reached in my book bag and fumbling for my AE hoodie, grabbed it and put it on like it was going to save my life. Luckily it had a hood on it! I slid the hood on to cover my hair then hid my face in my hands and rested my head on my desk.

--

Before I knew it, first period was over. Must have fell asleep or something.

"Hey bubblegum, what's your next class?" I herd a familiar voice say.

I didn't even know where my next class was to be honest, so I checked the crumbled paper that was stuck to my face(from sleeping)

"Uhm.. English" I timidly answered embarrassed that I was drooling. I wiped my face with my sleeve and got up from my desk. All the students were already out of the classroom leaving me, Sai, Sasuke and the teacher.

I put my book bag over my shoulder heading towards the door.

Once I found my class I immediately sat in an available desk in the back. That class had to be the most boring hour and a half of my life. Though the teacher was kinda cute, it was still boring. His name was Kakashi-sensei. He had to be around his late 20's 26 or 27, and his silver hair looked so cute on him. He had on some mask like, something that covered half his face, his hair covered most of the other half!

Then there was this girl who talked nonstop. Her name was like Tenten or something. She was pretty and said she was on the cheerleading team which was just so obvious to me.

We talked or rather she talked and I 'LISTENED' about all the people in the school and how the school worked from the cheerleaders who kinda ran the school to the popular athletes. She mentioned that the school was big on boys' soccer. And she named all the soccer players who were Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Sasori, Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Lee, Tatsumi, Suigetsu, and Deidara.

As she chatted away the teacher was talking about a project that describes us. We were to write a poem that fits our personality and explain why it fits us or make a poem using pieces from other poems to make your own. I wasn't really good at poetry but the second option seemed like less work so I decided I would to that one.

Soon the bell rang, which saved me from dying of extreme boredom.

Next was lunch or what they call break. Tenten explained to me at this time you could either go home or stay on school grounds and hang out. She warned me that all the nerds stayed in the cafeteria so I shouldn't go there unless I wanted to get made fun of. She said she usually went home with a few friends or went to a sushi place near by. But I wanted to go somewhere that was quiet and wasn't very crowded.

While I walked in the halls with Tenten, she stopped near the gym doors.

"Hey Sakura, I have cheerleading practice for a game tomorrow so I have to go, but your welcome to come and watch." She offered.

"I think I'll pass, but thanks anyways." I smiled back.

"Okay then. Well I'll catch up to you later!" She waved as she opened one of the doors and stepped in.

I waved back and walked towards the entrance of the school and noticed...IT WAS POURING RAINING.

"Aww man!" I thought aloud on accident. I opened the door and stared at the rain for a moment thinking of where I should spend my 2 hours, when my thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice and that annoying nickname!

"Hey bubblegum ya lost?"

I turned to my left and saw Sai and three others against the wall.

"Uhm... no actually. Just thinking" I folded my arms.

"Uh thinking in the rain?" he raised a brow.

"Yup!" I flashed a smile." I can't decide where to go for my break since its raining and all."

"Well two hours may seem like a while but it goes by quick." he smirked as he walked over to me.

"So where do you suggest I should go then?" I but my hands on my hips, waiting for him to say some smart answer, but what I herd shocked me.

"Out to lunch with me." he tilted his head.

I didn't know if he was joking or not so I just shrugged my shoulder and looked away. "Maybe" I said simply.

"Maybe?"

I debated for a while over whether or not I should go. Then I decided what the hell? "Ahh sure why not!" I put my hand on the back of my neck and nervously smiled.

"Good answer."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"So are you driving us there" I asked.

"Sure why not!" he mocked me.

"Ahh good answer." I joked back.

"Do you have a car too?"

"Yup" I proudly pointed to my Ferrari.

Sai stopped right in his tracks and opened his mouth "Woah Woah Woah that's your car!?" he sounded so surprised.

"Yeah" I hesitated.

"Well, okay forget my car we're talking yours!" he grabbed my hand and dragged me to my car. "This car is HOT!" he looked like he was gonna burn a hole through my car with the way he was staring so hard!

I unlocked the car.

"Hey you wanna drive since I have no clue where we're going?"

In a flash he was in the driver seat, hands on the wheel and ready to go. I laughed at that. He looked like a 5 year old in a room full of every candy imaginable. We were a soaked but some how I felt warm inside.

It was quiet at first so I tried to make conversation.

"So you like scary kids scaring kids huh?"I asked referring to the shirt he was wearing.

"Ahh my favorite band "He laughed. "How bout you"

"Ah love em" I retorted.

"What's your favorite song?"

"A Breath of Sunshine"

"Ahh that's a good song. Mine has to be Snake Devil."

(A/N: for those of you who don't know... Scary Kids Scaring Kids is a real band. My favorite in fact!!... and those songs are real songs too. I love a Breath of Sunshine :P )

"I listen to just about everything" I said putting my feet on the dashboard.

Before I knew it we were parked in a parking lot, or at least I thought it was until I turned around to see a house, so I guess I was in a DRIVEWAY!

"We're here?"

"Yes" he smiled.

"You said a restraunt!" I pouted.

"No, I said out to lunch with me, and this is where LUNCH is. You should listen more!" he laughed.

"Its not funny!" I grinned, which made him laugh even harder.

We went up to his room and made out for an hour...sike I'm kidding! hahahaha no we just hung out in his living room watching TV and eating Tempura Domburi. Which he made himself. He's quite a good chef, and really impressed me! He was so funny and was very sweet to me too. I could have sworn he was trying to flirt! okay so I was too! (A/N: Tempura Domburi is a Japanese dish that consist of deep fried seafood and veggies dipped in soy sauce that's on top of rice...YUMMY YUM YUM :P)We talked about our interest and stuff. We had more in common than I ever expected.

After being so stuffed by that yummy food I was about to fall asleep when Sai said it was almost time to go, so we went to the car and back to the school.

As soon as we stepped out the car herd someone shriek Sai's name. I looked over and saw Tenten run over to him and give him a hug.

"Sai where were you! You were supposed to meet me after my practice was over!" She put her arms around his neck and stuck her bottom lip out.

I figured that must have been his girlfriend!

"Ohh sorry! I forgot all about it" He chuckled nervously, then cleared his throat and looked at me.(A/N: Sakura is on the other side of the car, they are both at standing at the car doors!)

"Uhm Tenten this i-" he was cut off.

"SAKURA!" Tenten gasped, waving wildly.

"Hey!" I smiled , trying to hide my disappointment.

"You two know each other?" Sai asked confused pointing to her then me and her again.

"Yeah, we just met!" She explained "Sakura I didn't know you knew my boyfriend!" she giggled. She leaned back, arms still around her 'BOYFRIEND'.

"We just met too!" I chuckled, looking up at Sai who looked a bit uncomfortable. He never mentioned a girlfriend! I couldn't believe him!

"So where did you guys get back from?"

"Uhm we just drove around. I was showing Sakura around!" Sai answered quickly. I guess he was trying to hide the fact that I went to his house.

"Ohh that's cool. Well I have to go before I'm late. I said trying to get out of this conversation fast.

"Meeee too!" Tenten agreed, as she let go of Sai, gave his a kiss on the cheek and smiled "See ya Sakura!" She waved. And ran off.

"Sakura wait up!" Sai yelled. I stopped without looking back and waited for him to catch up, "What!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't te-"

"Don't be."

I walked ahead without even bothering to look at him.

"I-"

"Look I'm about to be late so I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." I scolded. "Or never!" I mumbled under my breath not caring whether he herd me or not.

Then I walked off without another word.


	2. the note

Chapter 1- The New Kid

chapter 2

I laid in my bed thinking about what happened earlier. Maybe I was a bit harsh on him.

No what am I saying! He had a girlfriend!

Well it's not like we shared anything special or nothing, I mean it's only my first day. Come on you need some friends not enemies!

your right sorry...

I argued with myself for about another 15 minutes and decided to change the subject...WHICH WAS VERY HARD TO DO!

I DON'T WANT ANY STREESS OR NEED IT FOR THAT MATTER SO MAYBE I'll JUST TELL HIM I'M SORRY!

Yeah that's what I'll do! And just act like none of this ever happened.

I reached over and turned my lamp off and sat in bed looking out the window at the glistening night sky and the beautiful full moon.

--

NEXT MORNING

I took a quick shower, dried off and opened my closet. This time I decided to dress a little more decent, so I put on a pair of dark blue straight leg pants, my favorite yellow AC DC short sleeve shirt that had the letters AC DC in bold black going horizontal on the front, and slipped on yellow flats. My hair was still a little damp so I left it out and ruffled it up, giving me the wild look!

I hopped in my car with a dough nut in one hand and the keys in the other. I devoured that thing like I hadn't eaten in days, and being so tired didn't help one bit! I felt like I could sleep in my car for days!

--

First period was easy to find thanks to Sai's help yesterday. I took a seat in the same desk as before. I was dozing off when but quickly got up when I herd footsteps near. It was Sasuke and Sai. But this time Sai sat in the spot where Sasuke sat before, now leaving Sasuke between me and Sai.

I could feel someone staring at me, but I chose to ignore it and until it came to the point where I couldn't take it anymore! I shot my head over and was about to say something, when I noticed a note on my desk.

It read:

he's not mad at u and hopes ur not mad at him!

I picked up my pencil and wrote:

NO im not mad but i was... a little!

I slid the paper onto Sasuke's desk. We exchanged the paper back and forth which now read:

ohh!

did he tell u 2 say this 2 me!

something like that!

ohh tell him and that im not and just he could have told me he had a girlfriend!

why did u need 2 know he had a girlfriend? do u like him ??

NOOOOO!

Sure :P

where did u guys go anyways! he won't tell me!

NO I'M NOT TELLING YOU PLUS WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THAT U SHOULD KNOW ABOUT!

whatever ur no fun!

u don't know that!

well from what I've herd!

what! what did he tell u?

calm down! it was a joke!

yeah ! well that wasn't funny. So are u and Sai like close friends or something?!

he's my boyfriend for 4 months now. Don't tell Tenten though!

Uhm that was a joke right?!

YES! C like I said **UR NO FUN SAKURA**!

HAHAHA really funny Sasuke really funny!(sarcasm here !)

Sai whispered something to Sasuke then gave Sasuke a folded paper. Sasuke turned to me and handed me the paper. I took it from his grasp and looked at it, not knowing what to expect!

I unfolded it then finally build enough strength to read it. It said:

Hey bubblegum I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday and all. I didn't think you'd mind but yea.. I hope we can still be friends!

I picked up my pen and chose my words carefully. I wrote back:

NO BIGGIE! and just 2 let u know I don't care. its not like I like u like that. really i just don't care.

Sai read my reply and before he could write anything, the bell rang.

I propped my book bag over my shoulder and made my way to my locker now that I had textbooks and all.

"locker 268" I mumbled.

I found my locker and opened it and placed my unneeded book in and traded it for another.

Right when I turned my head bumped into someone's chest(not a girl !). I looked to see the face and there stood handsome Sasuke.

"So you don't care eh?" He smirked.

"Well that IS what I wrote right?" I lashed.

"You could have been lying!" He protested.

"I wasn't!" I giggled.

Sasuke watched me as I moved around him and was about to walk off, when he tugged my wrist "Wait, wait!"

I looked up at his beautiful face and smiled. I really didn't know what in the world possessed me to smile but I couldn't help it. Raising my eyebrows to show him he had my attention he continued "So uh what are you doing after school today?" He curiously smiled.

"I'm planning on spending some time with my boyfriend this evening!" I cheerfully beamed. It was priceless to see the disappointed look on his face.

"Oh...O- okay." he hung his head like he was seriously hurt.

"I'm playing!" I giggled, playfully hitting his arm.

His head jumped from his state of depression, squinted his onyx eyes, giving him a serious look which was kind of cute looking!

"That definitely wasn't funny" he snapped.

"Uh yea it wuuuuuus!"I started to laugh hard, which made him even more steamed. "So what were you going to say again?" I asked once my laughing settled.

"So there's this soccer game tonight, you should really go!" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, making me blush a little. We started walking down the halls together, which was kind of nice. A lot of people started to whisper and some even gave me a disgusted look like I was some sort of unknown animal or something. I figured it was out of pure jealousy that they wished they were the ones walking with Sasuke and not me.

"Cool. what time?"

"5'o clock"

"Okay, I'll try to come." I fumbled with my book bag straps.

"Alright. So where's your class?"

"Up-U-upstairs...English class" I choked from being so nervous, which I have no clue why I was. I don't like him...do I?

We stopped at the staircase and he removed his arms from my shoulder. "Well I gotta go, but yeah you should really come." He smirked.

"I will, I promised!" I stated, looking so innocently in his eyes.

"You better." He jokingly threatened.


	3. the party: Sakura drunk!

Chapter 1- The New Kid

Chapter 3

I jumped out the shower and opened my closet. Towel still wrapped around my body like a dress, I searched for the perfect attire. It took me a while and after decorating my room with clothes thrown everywhere I found the perfect outfit. I was truly pleased with what I saw when I stood in front of my floor length mirror. I looked good enough to eat if I do say so myself, laid out in my mint green snug fit tank top and blue jeans to match. I accessorized with my diamond studs and a necklace that said my name (A/N: in Japanese of course!) My bangs were lose and the rest of my hair was in a crooked ponytail that was held up by a ribbon with different shades of the color green, which was tied in a bow. I opened my jewelry box and took out 3 green thick bracelets and shoved them on my wrist. I bent down on my knees and snatched up a pair of green flip flops (A/N: just 2 let u know in this story its now spring! and I have no clue why I picked the color green...I hate green...well continue!) I didn't want to look I was screaming for attention so I put on a little amount of make up, keeping it simple with using only the basics. Eyeliner and mascara.

glance at the clock which now read 5:21. Oh man I was already late! Anyways despite feeling a little rushed and queasy, I was in good spirits and floating on cloud nine

--

I found a parking space not too far from the field where the game was.

The game was packed! Tenten told me that the school was big on soccer but I didn't think she meant this big! I looked at the field of boys playing soccer. Out team was in blue and gray and the opposing team in red and black. Someone had just shot the ball in the goal and the crowd went wild. I figured it was from our team, besides the jersey colors, the cheerleaders started to cheer. Tenten among them yelled and chanted "Kick the ball and make the shot. Come on give it all you got." The rest repeated her after. Then they huddled up and line yelling "Number 12 he's our man, if he can't do it no one can! Woooooo go team goo!"

I rolled my eyes at the sight of it! Cheerleading was so pointless, they were only a distraction to those who were playing the game (A/n: sorry to all those cheerleaders. I love cheerleaders! My best friend is a cheerleader in fact! Ah luuv yuh Mariah lolz :P)

I looked at number 12, he who had been the guy that made the goal. He had an athletic structure, his eyes were teal and his hair was long and spiky (like Sasuke's hair!) His teammate gave him a punch in the arm and smiled "Good one!" He said.

As number 12 jogged down the field and turned his back I noticed the back of his jersey read Maru. Figured it must have been his last name. Then my eyes darted on Sasuke who now as in control of the ball. He looked so stern and concentrated

"Sakura...Sakura!" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around to see Tenten coming my way. I waved back at the unexpected company.

"Hey Tenten!"

"I didn't know you were coming to the game," she said with one hand on her hip.

"Yup" I nodded.

"Ohh! Did you just get here because I didn't see you earlier!?" She questioned.

"Uh huh."

"Uhm oh this is Hinata. Hinata this is Sakura." Tenten introduced, pointing to a girl on her right in a cheerleading just like Tenten's.

"H-H-hello" she shyly waved. The first thing I noticed was her eyes. They were so beautiful. I'd never seen gray eyes like hers. They looked like beautiful rare gems. Some how she didn't look like the cheerleader type

"Hey!" I waved back.

"So we're winning?" I asked referring to the game.

"Yup 14 to 3!" Tenten quickly answered while staring at the game. I could tell she was staring at Sai.

"Hey who's he?" I questioned looking at number 12.

"Who's who?" She had a puzzled look on her face.

"" Number 12"

"Oh him. He's Tatsumi the captain of the soccer team."

"Um" I shook my head.

"He's co cute!" Tenten chuckled as her eyes followed him down the field.

"What grade is he in?" I said curiously wanting to know more about this Tatsumi.

"He's a senior. Too bad we aren't seniors! I herd he only dates seniors, but I've never seen any of his girlfriends." Tenten looked at me then continued "He's always so quiet and to himself when I see him!" She made a face "Why'd you ask?"

Not wanting to tell her the truth that I thought he was very attractive, I just mad a quick white lie. "When I came in he had just made a goal. He was really good."

She must have taken it because she said "Yeah he is really good!"

The game was over and the crowd began to leave. I wanted to stay for a while and see Sasuke to let him know that I had kept my promise. All the athletes made their way to the locker room to shower up.

I was sitting on top of my car with my legs dangling on the window shield, while I was content reading a book, and Tenten was in the car on the driver's side waiting for Sai, and Hinata was on the sidewalk sitting.

I noticed two boys from the soccer team come out then the rest soon after. Sasuke and Sai being one of the last.

Tenten hopped out of the car and shut the door, scaring me a bit. I reached out to get my flip flops but a gust of wind knocked them down and on the ground. I silently cursed at them.

Once I had retrieved my shoes I looked up to see seven guys surrounding my car, glaring at it with admiration.

"Dude, who's car is this?" A blonde with blue eyes asked, arms wrapped around Hinata.

"I know this ride is sweet!" Another commented. This one had brown hair in a ponytail that was spiked up and dark eyes.

Tenten looked up at the car roof and noticed I wasn't there.

I stood up and rested my head on my knuckles and elbow on the car top waiting for another compliment. That was one reason why I loved my car, because it was rare and not a lot of people saw a good looking car like mine. Little could afford it. Luckily I was one of those who could.

"This would be mine." I snickered. All the guys and looked at me in awe and amazement.

Sai gave me a mental message as to say 'Show off' in a joking way, and in return I raised a brow as to say 'yeah you know you wish it was yours.'

"So you decided to come after all huh?" Sasuke smirked. He was on the other side of the car with his arms folded laying flat on the car top.

"I promised you didn't I"

Sasuke looked amused at my answer.

"Hey you're that new girl right?" the blonde called out.

I shook up and down my head not liking the label new kid but I was so used to it."

"I'm Naruto." he shouted.

"Nobody gives a fuck who you are!" Sasuke grinned at the blonde.

"Yeah I'm Sakura." I said giving Sasuke a stern look, but he didn't see it.

"No one was talking to you were they!" Naruto shot back at Sasuke, letting go of Hinata and giving Sasuke a look that could kill.

"Sai I'm hungry!" Tenten droned trying to stop the fight by coming up with something.

"Hey you guys wanna get something to eat?" Sai questioned trying to fulfill his girlfriend's needs.

"Starving." the one named Neji said.

"We could just eat at the party." Tatsumi stared at me with his teal eyes. His voice was just above a whisper but loud enough to be herd. He looked so serious. But the only word that caught my attention was the word party! Someone was having a party! I mean yes I was dressed like I was going to one but I wasn't ready TO go to one!

"True!" Neji shook his head.

"Well..." A red head said.(A/N: hahaha! Hey that rhymes... anyways continue! :P) His face looked so gentle and his red eyes complimented his skin tone. His name was Sasori. Tatsumi looked at Sasori for a moment then walked off heading for his car which was 2 cars away from mine.

"Let's go!" Sasuke looked at me to see if I was up for it!

I raised a brow and mouthed "Party?"

Sasuke shook his head and walked off.

"Sakura come on!" Tenten waved.

"So who's car are we taking because Shikamaru was supposed to drive Hinata, Suigetsu, Naruto and I home" Neji said looking confused.

"Well we have 3 cars...4 if you count Sakura's" Sai leaned against my car. Then looked at me. I threw him my keys, knowing what he meant. "Now we're ready!" he laughed.

Sai took the wheel and Tenten and I sat in the back, while we waited and watched the rest of the guys to drive and we follow.

I knew I wouldn't get in trouble with my mother if I came in late but I still was worrying.

I was in for quite a night!

AT THE PARTY

The house was huge and the party was packed! So many people were there and I knew not a single one of them.(besides Tenten, Sai, and Sasuke of course!) Nearly everyone who was at the game was here.

As we walked in I felt a many stare at me, and some (guys not girls) even threw a couple of corny pick up likes, which were so lame that I laughed then walked away! There were a few guys who asked me to dance and they were very cute but I declined, being that I'm not one to dance in public. I was bored out of my mind. As you can tell I'm not a party kind of person.

"Why aren't you dancing Sakura?" Tenten yelled. (because the room was just too loud!)

"Ahh I don't wanna!" I shouted back even though she was standing next to me.

"Well have something to drink or talk to someone! Come on party." she said in a sing song voice.

"To who? I don't know any of these people!" I protested.

"Well that's how you get to know someone, by talking! Come on I feel really bad watching you have no fun and I'm the one who brought you here!" She shook my arms, giving me the puppy dog look.

"Fine I'll go talk to someone!"

Her head shot up with joy "Good, and with a face like yours who wouldn't want to talk to you!" She laughed.

once she left to the dance floor, I walked over to the kitchen which was less crowded and had only 8 to 9 people in there. I leaned on the counter and suddenly my flip flops became the most interesting thing in the room. As i stared at them daydreaming about nothing I was startled by a voice.

"Hey bubblegum you okay?"

I snapped out of it and looked up to see Sai in front of me leaning against the other counter with a worried look on his face.

"Uhm yeah!" I laughed, playing with my bangs because I was so embarrassed.

"You sure?" he checked.

"Yup, I'm fine!"

"Okay." he left the subject alone.

Soon after, Tenten, Neji and Kiba came in the kitchen with cups in their hands, chatting away.

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten slurred on her words. I could tell she was drunk.

I gave her a face and just waved back.

"Are you drunk?" Sai said to Tenten already knowing the answer.

She clung to his arm and smiled.

"N-Noooo Silly" Tenten revolted. Sai gave her a look of disgust and disappointment.

"This punch is good! Try it!" Kiba shook the cup in Sai's face. He backed away and grinned "Get that shit away from me!"

Kiba looked at me. Our eyes met for about 2 minutes before he finally decided to say something.

"Want some?" he hesitated tilting his cup towards me.

I wasn't sure if I should say yes or no! I wanted to say no so bad but peer pressure got the best of me and I wanted to look 'cool' in front of this Kiba, so I shrugged my shoulders and replied with a "Yeah!"

I had no clue why all of a sudden I cared about what people thought of me, but I didn't want them to think Sakura was a boring person.

I grabbed the cup and looked at it for a moment, before drinking it. It was red and could have fooled anybody who had no brain into thinking it was fruit punch, but I was no dummy and knew there was alcohol in it.

I put the rim of the cup on my lips and a cold chill shocked my back. I tilted the cup to an angle where the liquid was in my mouth. At first there was a sour taste, then a fruity taste and to be honest it was...pretty good! I took another sip, and another til the drink was gone. When I looked up, Kiba had this surprised look on his face.

"What?" I questioned

He laughed "Nothing!"

I noticed Neji was gone and later came back with two cups in his hand. He handed one to me and the other he drank for himself. I gulped it down like my life depended on it. It was just so goooood!

I had a total of about nine of those cups which I helped myself, and suddenly I felt dizzy. I wobbled and giggled the whole time trying to make it back to the kitchen with my new found best friend, fruit punch. I was seeing things so unclear and foggy and decided the drink would make it all better so I drunk the tenth cup and slammed it on the counter. I saw Tenten coming my way and waved slowly. "He-h- hey y- you" I pointed giggling a little.

She looked so giddy and cheerful and replied with a "Sakura I was looking everywhere for you. Come on lets dance!" She pulled my hand and we hit the dance floor.

We started to dance and sway you hips , getting all the attention from all the boys, but I didn't care about that. I was having fun and on cloud nine. I made my way to the table about 2 feet away and stood on it. The alcohol took over my hands and next thing I knew I had no shirt on ( but I did have a bra on still thank god!)

--

I rubbed and batted my sleepy eyes, stretched my arms and yawned. I hadn't had a good sleep like that in a while.

I sat up from the bed and admired the good sleep I got, then I let out a penetrating cry.

"Wha- Wha- Where am I?"I questioned scanning the room, confused at the unfamiliar bedroom and bed I was in.

I could feel the cold blanket on my stomach and looked down. I had no shirt on! Only a bra. My shorts were on still! Good! I hopped out the strangers bed and looked at the clock.

It read 8:32 Oh no I was late for school. I couldn't remember a thing or where I was last after the game.

The door opened and Sasuke appeared. My eyes grew wide as I tried to cover my bare stomach.

"Where am I? What happened? Whose house am I in? I'm late for school? Where's my shirt!" I buried him in questions.

He smirked. "You're up huh? That was quite a night!" He laughed.

"What do you mean 'quite a night' huh!"

"Relax your at my house. You don't remember anything do you?"

I crossed my arms, looked down and shook my head no.

"After the game we went to a party that my brother Itachi threw. Someone gave you a drink and I guess you kept drinking. You were a mess! You and Tenten starting dancing then you started dancing on the table and took your shirt off, and gave them quite a show. Some guys tried to take advantage of you but I stopped them and soon you passed out. I didn't want to bring you home like that because I didn't want you to get in trouble, and I didn't even know where your house was anyways so I brought you upstairs and let you sleep the intoxication off. Which brings us back here. Your shirt is over there." He pointed to an office desk and chair where my shirt laid on.

I was speechless and sat back on the bed on awe and trepidation. What did I get myself into!

END OF CHAPTER 3 WOOH!

SO WHAT DID YA THINK?!

SO I WASN'T SURE WHAT ELSE TO WRITE SO I STOPPED HERE!

WELL I REALLY COULD USE SOME IDEAS AND IF YOU HAVE ANY THAT WOULD BE GREAT! I'M TRYING TO START TYPING AND HOPEFULLY GET ALL THE IDEAS IN AND POST THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE MAY 18TH ...YUP THATS A WHILE! SO PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!!


	4. Sakura and Starbucks

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

First off I just wanna thank you for the idea...you know who you are...ok if you don't then it's naruto.luv.llamas. This one has a bit of all your ideas !!

D

and just to let you all in on a little secret...I type very, very slow...so that's what kinda took me so long, plus I had an idea then went with another so I had to go all the way back and start all over YAY...NOT!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter because its very intense...P.S. i actually don't know what intense means...but I'll look it up later so READ!

thanx :

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to cry so bad, hell I really wanted to jump out the damn window!

"You okay over there!?" Sasuke tilted his head as he sat on the bed.

I just nodded.

I got up to get my shirt, put it on then looked at Sasuke. Our eyes met for a few seconds then I turned my head away and looked out the window.

"Hey it's not that bad, Sakura!" Sasuke laughed.

I gave Sasuke a glare that if looks could kill he would have been drop dead!

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD? Are you kidding me? Do you know what yesterday was? HUH! Yesterday was only my second day of school and I already screwed up!" I shouted, not knowing what the hell he thought was so funny about the situation.

He stood up and walked out the room in silence, and about 4 minutes later he came back with his keys in his hand. He leaned against the doors frame with his arms folded and said "Let's go." in a calm voice.

"Where ar-"

"Let's go!" he said a little louder.

I didn't feel like arguing so I said nothing else and followed him down the spiral stairs and into his car.

I sat there with my hands in my lap.

"So where's your house?" Sasuke asked , looking at the steering wheel.

(A/N: If your confused...they are in the car, but the engine isn't on and the key isn't even the car either...yup they're just sitting : continue!!)

I wanted to stay with Sasuke for a little more time. Wahhhh!

"What!" I shot my head in his direction.

"You herd me!" He shot back coldly. What a big meany pants!

"What why? Are you taking me home??" I whined.

"Yes, I am but you do need a shower and clothes right?"

"Oh." I whispered.

I wondered where we were going after my house. Sasuke started the car and drove off as I gave him the directions and in no time we were at my house.

I jogged up the stairs and opened my room door. "Are you coming or what?" I hollered throwing my book bag on the floor. "Make yourself at home!" I added.

Sasuke made his way up and glanced around my room.

"Your room is huge!"

I had no idea why he was surprised. His house was just about twice as big as mine!

"Thanks!" I opened my closet and pulled out a sundress. It was pink, the exact shade of my hair! I went into the bathroom and locked the door. As I stood in front of the mirror I could see how messy my hair was! My bangs were everywhere and my eyeliner was smeared. I felt so embarrassed looking like that in front of Sasuke.

After undressing and stepping into the warm shower water, I felt completely relaxed. The water hitting my back and the moist foggy air did the trick in calming me.

After being all dried up and dressed I felt much better. I opened the bathroom door to see Sasuke holding a picture in his hand. I must have startled him because he quickly put it back on my dresser.

"Enjoying yourself?" I joked walking over to my bed.

"Who's he?" Sasuke asked staring at the picture.

Suddenly I didn't want to move, or to talk, I didn't want to explain. I had this funny feeling like my heart sank into my stomach.

"My brother" I stared at the picture of my brother and me. I remembered it like it was yesterday, but reality took its toll and it was in fact 2 years ago. My brother kind of resembled Tatsumi, except for the eyes. My brothers were green like mine.

"Oh, how old is he?" Sasuke was now on my bed beside me.

"He was 18." I stared blankly at the wall.

"Was?" Sasuke looked at me with a puzzled look on his face.

The room was silent for a moment.

"He passed away. We were very close. Did everything together. Ryò and I took that picture on his 18 birthday. That picture was the latest picture before he died." I said in a sad tone, then got up and went to my closet to retrieve my flip flops. I haven't talked to anyone about my brother Ryò in along time. It was just too painful.

"So where are we going anyways?" I asked eager to get out the house.

"Back to school or out for lunch. Your choice." Sasuke smiled. I could tell he was trying to cheer me up, and of course it was working! Besides the fact that I was starving I wanted to spend time with Sasuke. I definitely didn't want to go back to school because I just wasn't ready after the whole drunk party incident. I had no clue why all of a sudden I was interested in him. The jockey, sports ,rich popular type just wasn't for me. But he wasn't dumb, cocky and conceited like all the others were usually, and I liked that about him. Ahhh Sakura what are you saying...WE DON'T LIKE SASUKE LIKE THAT ...AND GET THAT STRAIGHT...OR DO WE??...AHH I'M CONFUSED!

ME TOO SO LET'S JUST SHUT UP AND GET SOME FOOD IN OUR TUMMY!

Sounds like a plan Sakura!!

"Uhm lunch sounds great right about now! I'm starving!" I said as I held my stomach.

"Good choice! I'm going to take you my favorite place." he laughed, which caught me by surprise! I'd never thought I'd see the day Uchiha would actually be enjoying himself!

Fifteen minutes later Sasuke and I were sitting at Starbucks with 1 iced coffee for Sasuke and 1 green tea for me. I forgot what we ate but I remembered what would be one of the most embarrassing days of my life.

We were having this conversation about a stupid TV show when Starbucks began to get really crowded. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was now break . Lots of teenagers began to fill the coffee shop. Then I herd it. "Look it's the drunk girl from the party. The one who was trying to hook up with all those guys!" I could tell my face was getting red. And out of the blue nearly every girl started to whisper, the room began to fill with stupid questions like "why is Sasuke with a slut like her?" and "She wasn't at school today! Was she with Sasuke?" and "Are her and Sasuke together now!"

Sasuke took notice quick and I began to feel uncomfortable.

"Uhm could we go ?" I gave Sasuke a dispirit look.

He just looked at me as to say if you want.

Then we left out table and headed foe the door when...

Ino gave me just about the meanest glare but I just ignored it, not knowing it meant she had something up her sleeve.

Suddenly I tripped and fell forward into some girl that was in front of me. As she came falling down with me, her coffee was flying in the air. I was cursed with gravity's effect and the steaming liquid came pouring down on my head, leaving the cup sitting on my pink hair.

I let out just about the loudest shriek. Let me tell you that coffee was burning!!

"Next time watch where your going !" Ino sneered, then she looked up so Sasuke and pulled up a smile. "Ohh hey Sasuke-kun" She giggled obviously trying to flirt.

After I got up, I felt a hand link with mine. I looked at the hand and my eyes scrolled up to see who it led to. Sasuke. He was holding my hand.

I felt my cheeks getting redder and redder.

"Come on Sakura, let's go." He said to me but was glaring hard at Ino. We walked out the coffee shop, hands still entwined. He turned to me "Are you alright?"

I just shook my head yes.

I was so embarrassed**. Hell No I wasn't alright! Some girl just tripped me and coffee on my head was no better! Psshhhh was I alright? What kind of question was that?!**

The ride to Sasuke's house was quiet. I didn't know what to say and I was guessing neither did he. And so I was silent...until Sasuke asked such a ridiculous question.

"Do you like Sai?"

I was dumbfounded. "What!"

"Do...you…like...Sai?" He said slowly, like I was a child.

"No!"

He briefly looked at me then back at the road ahead. "Hn."

"What the hell does Hn mean?!"

Again he was silent and raised his eyebrows, surprised by my sudden mood swing.

"Well?" I said with my arms folded across my chess, waiting for am answer.

"And why are you getting all upset?" His voice trailed off.

"I'm not!" I protested.

"Whatever." He said so calmly. Uhggg I hate how he can be all calm and...cool...man!

"I just want to know where that question came from."

"Well you **did** kiss him at the party."

This was news that I hadn't heard before! I...Sakura...Haruno Sakura...Me... Had kissed Sai….Tenten's Sai?

"I did what!" I hollered.

"You where all over him!" Sasuke's voice seemed like he was mad.

I slapped my forehead and let out a sigh. "Well I didn't know I did such a thing!"

He didn't say anything else. We were at his house already.

"Thanks. See you at school tomorrow." I mumbled shyly.

I opened the car door and put in the key. I could feel my cheek getting wet. I placed a hand in it and wiped the tears away. I felt so...so...I don't know. I just didn't feel like Sakura. What did I do?!

--

That night I tossed and turned, worrying about what tomorrow held. I was sure the school already knew what happened. But the thing was I didn't even know all what of I did! The stupid alarm clock woke me up. I turned over and unplugged it. Yes I unplugged it, lazy I know! I didn't want to go to school but I had no choice. Mom made me. Yesterday she scolded at me saying how worried she was and how something bad could have happened to me. Psshhh she didn't know the half of it!

I hopped out of bed and stretched my arms. I don't know what but something told me that today was going to be a bad, bad day. I could just feel it coming.

--

I sat at my desk with my hood over my head, which was buried under my arms. And out of nowhere I felt someone tap my shoulder. I thought I was the only one in the classroom. The bell that signaled class was going to start in 5 minutes hadn't even rung, and I didn't even hear anyone enter the darn room. I took in a deep breath and held my head up.

"Yes." I moaned, and then put up a frown when I saw who it was.

"Look here I'm going to tell you once and only once. Stay away from my Sasuke-kun." Ino stated evenly.

I rose a brow "You can't tell me what to do!"

I took notice on one of her groupies that was behind her. She had glasses and red hair that was long and wavy, but when she turned around and fully faced me I was highly mistaken...THE RIGHT SIDE WAS SHORT AND FRIZZY!! EWWW!

Did Ino and her friends really think she had a chance with Sasuke?

Ha not with that hair kid... and definitely not with the attitude Ino had!

"Ha Yes I can. I run this school. Whatever I say goes." She flipped her hair.

"AHH ARE YOU JEALOUS?" I taunted, knowing it would make her mad.

"Of you? I think not! Why would I be jealous of you?"

I had no clue what got into me but I knew that my words where soon to make trouble.

"Because Sasuke-kun and I go out!" I stated proudly even though I knew that was a total and complete lie!

But the look on her face was priceless!

"WHAT!" She screamed.

The rest of her followers were either giggling or with their mouths open in shock!

I watched Ino's facial expression as she choked on her words!

Then her eyes shrunk to little slits and her mouth tightened! "Ohh yeah! Is this true Sasuke!?"

I looked didn't even notice that students other than us were in the room now. Oh man! Sasuke! Ohh please tell me Sasuke isn't behind me...please no!

My eyes grew wide as I slowly turned my head around to see if he really was behind me. Ok I saw an arm, then a tummy. I slowly looked up and BAM! Ohh man it was him!! He had a smirk on his face. It actually made me want to laugh!

"Uhm hey Sasuke!" I lengthy waved, giving him wide eyes to signal to help me out here!

"Yes. Is there a problem with that Ino?" Sasuke asked sternly.

"Uh-Of course not Sasuke-kun." Ino nervously laughed staring a hole right through me.

"Good." Sasuke said , then took his rightful place next to me.

Meanwhile I was in utter and complete shock that he actually went that far to save me from the torture of Ino's voice. WOW! Even if it wasn't real, it sounded nice. Sakura and Sasuke. Inner me giggled a little.

You know how they say out of sight out of mind? Well that's not true. I kept my eyes on Anko-sensi so I wouldn't think about Sasuke but it wasn't working! Sasuke's name rang in my head all period like a broken record.

In the blink of an eye class was over. I had papers all over my desk. It took me quite a while to get it all together. Everyone had left for second period except me. Or so I thought.

"So what was that whole Ino thing about?" I herd a voice say. I recognized it very well. Sasuke.

"Uhm thanks for you know...saving my butt. It just came out. I guess I just wanted to get back at Ino fro the whole Starbucks thing." I explained zipping my book bag.

"Hn." He was laughing now. "Well that's what she gets. She's a stalker!"

"Psshhh I wouldn't doubt it!" I chuckled lightly.

Once I had my book bag over my shoulder, Sasuke and I walked towards the door when he did the strangest thing. He reached for my hand. His touch was soft, gingerly and warm which sent tingles down my back. We stepped out the door still holding hands, and all eyes were on us.


	5. Meet Yuri

Chapter 4

**Well hey there once again. This chapter is really long and full of crazy things. I've decided that I needed to spice things up a little so I made it very interesting for you all! I hope you like it. And reviews would be excellent and probably give me motivation to update faster! **

Last time: _Once I had my book bag over my shoulder, Sasuke and I walked towards the door when he did the strangest thing. He reached for my hand. His touch was soft, gingerly and warm which sent tingles down my back. We stepped out the door still holding hands, and all eyes were on us._

Chapter 5

"There staring Sasuke." I said in my most gentle voice. It felt like the while school was watching us.

"Let them." he whispered in my ear cheeks brushing against each others, making me blush heavily. Girls were either whispering to one another or staring at me so hard I thought they'd attack at any moment! I recognized some from the party so I was sure they knew who I was. Sasuke walked down the halls as if it wasn't a problem, with one hand still entwined with mine and the other in his pocket.

We stopped at my locker as I exchanged books.

"Are you nervous or something?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

I looked up at him with eyes of innocence.

"I don't like the looks I'm getting from these girls." I answered truthfully.

"Don't pay attention to any of them. I seriously doubt that they'll hurt you. Yes, they probably will make threats but nothing physical. Let's just say you're safe. They wouldn't dare to mess with my _girlfriend_." He said, emphasizing on the girlfriend part.

"I guess." Our eyes met as he saw the worry in my mine.

He leaned in so close to me that I could feel the warmth from his body, lips nearly touching. "I promise." he said in what was the most comforting and sexy voice, that would melt any woman's heart (including mine). Just the sound of his voice brought a smile to my face.

Now the hallways were ringing with loud bawling sounds. Probably the fan girls! I herd "Oh no they're gonna kiss!" and "She's putting her lips on my Sasuke-kun!" It made me laugh so hard inside. They were so pathetic. But then again who am I to call them pathetic. I mean I am the girl who's faking dating Sasuke right?? Well all the fan girls could bow down and kiss my feet because I was in charge and I wasn't going to waste one moment!

Without warning I felt a hand on my shoulder, and saw another on Sasuke's arm. "Get a room!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke sharply turned to Naruto and squinted his eyes.

"What do you want?" Sasuke sounded aggravated.

"Ohh nothing, just coach wants a meeting now. You know how he gets with the big game coming up and all." the blonde chuckled.

I remembered Tenten saying something about a big soccer game Friday.

"Right." Sasuke answered monotonously. "And get off." he added shoving Naruto's arm off. As if it was on queue the bell rang right after Sasuke finished his word. The hallways began to clear.

"Well I'll see you guys later." I said bashfully.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke didn't even bother to say a goodbye, he just nodded his head and walked off.

As I turned the corner I instantly fell on the ground. Someone had crashed into me. My head was pounding, it hurt so badly! While rubbing my head, a hand appeared in front of my face. My eyes followed the hand to the arm and up to the face revealing the stranger who had bumped into me. It was Tatsumi. His teal eyes were looking right at me. I reached for the offered hand as he helped me up.

"Thanks" I said kindly.

"You're welcome." He gave me a slight smile.

"You're Tatsumi right?"

"Yes, and you are Sakura correct?" his voice was soft and sweet, much like my brothers. It made me feel warm inside. I nodded indicating a yes. We stood there for a moment with one of those awkward silenced moments.

"Well Uhm I'd better get going, soccer meeting." He wavered breaking the silence.

"Bye" I finally uttered.

I watched him walk past until he was out of sight, and then made my way to my class. When I finally reached my destination the late bell rang. I made it just in time! I took my seat in the back next to Tenten but something was different. She wasn't around her group of friends talking about the latest cheer competitions and stuff; she was sitting there all alone, looking sad as ever! I'd never seen her like that! I was worried! I flashed a smile at her, but she returned the fakest smile I'd ever seen in my entire life.

"Uhm are you okay?" I questioned, truly concerned.

"Mhm" she nodded.

"Are you _sure_" I said unconvinced that she was alright.

"Sakura I'm fine" If I didn't know better I'd say she was about to cry, but she didn't. She just sat there quiet. A deaf person would never know she was even there!

_**Something was seriously wrong were!**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**During break**

So for break I'm spending time with Yuri. Who is Yuri you might ask…well…..earlier after class I bumped into this girl. YES the second time crashing into someone today. Man I'm clumsy. Anyways I knocked all her stuff out of her arms. After apologizing and all she told me that she didn't know where to go or what to do, because she was new. I told her that it was lunch time and we all went our separate ways from the school to eat hung out near by. She came from the Suna so she knew no one. Knowing how hard the first day can be, I offered her to eat lunch with me since I didn't have plans or anything and she agreed. So here we are eating rice balls, sushi and green tea! She's quite an interesting character and we have much in common.

"Gosh you're so lucky!"

"Ugh you have no idea how unlucky I am at the moment. My life is so confusing right now!" I laughed.

Yuri pushed her short black hair that hung no lower than her chin, behind her ear and held the tea cup up to her lips, took a sip and stared at me for seconds before finally managing to say " Sakura if I were you I'd be just about the happiest girl alive! Your boyfriend is _thee_ Uchiha Sasuke! I mean even I know how cool he is and I lived all the way in the Suna. Life couldn't get any better than that Sakura-chan!" she giggled as she went on about how _cool _Sasuke was. Her sapphire eyes glistened as she spoke making me smile. She looked so happy. Her smile kind of reminded me of a child.

"Well is there any body _else_ besides my boyfriend that you like?!" I snickered. Yuri sat on the edge of her seat as her eyes got wider filled with excitement "Ah I saw this gorgeous guy in the hallway today. I don't know his name but he was _sooooo_ cute!"

My eyes grew wide too as I watched her get all bubbly and full of life.

Suddenly the door opened, letting in a noticeable amount of sunlight shine through the tea house, which caught my eye instantly. As I turned to look over my shoulder I saw that it was Sai and Naruto and they were headed towards our table.

"Sakura-chan!" the blonde greeted.

"Hey Naruto!"

While I was too busy talking to Naruto, I didn't notice how red Yuri's face was until he pointed it out.

Naruto nudged me in the arm and whispered "Uhm is your friend okay?"

Yuri had her hands in her lap and eyes locked on Sai.

"Yes, she's fine!" I nervously chuckled while eying Yuri strangely, and then added "This is Yuri. Yuri this is Naruto and Sai"

She shook her head and opened her mouth to say something but ended up giving Sai a creepy grin. She slowly rose her hand and lengthy waved.

"She doesn't look ok." Naruto grinned eying her like she was insane.

I was thinking the same thing. Why was she acting so strange and quiet all of a sudden? Maybe she was a shy person? No she can't be, by the way she opened to me so quickly I really doubt that!

"You guys should join us." I offered.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed.

"Sure" Sai smiled.

I took my seat on the floor and Sai joined me on my side, while Naruto sat down next to the nervous wreck, Yuri.

Sai crossed his arms and stared at me.

"What?" I nervously giggled, thinking something was on my face.

He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Ah nothing just thinking about how someone like you ended up with Sasuke."

(A/N: Naruto and Yuri don't hear this light conversation between Sai and Sakura. Incase your confused they are sitting on the floor with Sai and Sakura on one side and Naruto and Yuri on the other side of the table.)

"What do you mean _someone like me_?" I raised a brow.

He shrugged his shoulders and sighed "I don't know. You just don't seem like the type of girl who… I don't know…..would follow the rest. Every girl in the school has a crushon him that it's pretty scary. I just thought you were different. I mean don't get me wrong, Sasuke is my best friend and he's a good guy but …eh…I just didn't see that one coming."

"Hn" I didn't really know how to reply to that one.

"And your actually starting to sound like him!" he joked.

I playfully pushed his arm "Yeah well you surprised me too. When I first met you, you didn't seem like the type to date a cheerleader." I said engrossingly.

"Eh yeah?" he hung his head low, looking down at his arm.

"Mhm. We had quite a weird start." I nodded.

Naruto and Yuri excused themselves from the table as went to order some ramen.

"Ha I remember." He laughed. "You were mad at me."

"But only for a little bit thought!" I protested.

"Sure." He smirked.

"No really." I laughed.

"So how'd you guys end up getting together anyways?"

"Well that, my friend is none of your business," I stated in a matter of fact tone. I turned away, looking at my tea cup and add in a soft voice "plus it just happened."

"We'll see how long that one last." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" I folded my arms.

"What was _what?_" Sai said playing dumb.

"I herd what you said!" I shoved my finger in his chest.

"Oh really, please explain how you herd what I said when I didn't say anything?!" he raised his voice a little, playing dumb again.

It was really aggravating you know!

I folded my arms again and raised a brow. "Never mind!" I said in defeat.

He just looked at me like I was crazy, but I wasn't! I herd what he said!

What was that supposed to mean? Was Sasuke one to play games?

Feeling that I needed to get even I sighed "its not like you can do any better!" under my breath.

"Eh whatever Sakura." He spat.

"What's your problem huh?"

"Nothing Sakura. I'm just so…"

"_So_ _what_ Sai?"

He made a face of disgust "So happy for you." He scolded.

"Well you sure as hell don't act like it!"

"Well I sure as hell don't have to!" he mocked me.

"Well ……well… I don't care!" I whined like a four year old.

And I don't know for sure but if I was a betting man, I'd say he said "I can't believe I kissed you."

"You're such an ass._ I_ can't believe I thought I liked you" I admitted out of hurt! I really couldn't believe I said that but what else was a girl to do?

For some reason my heart sank. I couldn't believe he stooped that low. What a jerk. But why did I care so much? It's not like I even remembered the kiss anyway. I couldn't even look at him. Did my heart still possess feelings I was unsure of? As I blinked to keep the tears from leaking, Naruto and Yuri returned to the table.

"Uhh this looks so good." Naruto said, mouth drooling as he watched his chopsticks sink into the broth. I watch as he devoured it so quickly. It was so sick it made my stomach hurt. How could he eat so much! The bowl was huge! I stood there eyes targeting at the blonde, while his were locked on Yuri's bowl. Slowly he leaned over to her and whispered sheepishly "Err you gonna eat that?"

We all sweat dropped. What was his stomach made of?!

Yuri's eyes widened as she chuckled nervously. "Uhaha you can have it, suddenly I lost my appetite!" she cried referring to his messy eating.

"Thanks!"

Naruto snatched up the bowl quick and began to gobble that one down too.

"Your eating habits are disgusting." We herd a stern voice say.

My head shot back partially startled, but was relieved to see someone who wasn't a stranger. Neji. He had his arms crossed and a look of repulsion on his face.

Sluggishly Naruto's head began to rise. With a noodle hanging out of his mouth he grinned at Neji, but the brunette just rolled his eyes, and turned to Sai.

"Hello Sai." He greeted

"Neji-san." Sai nodded,

"Here alone?" I questioned, tilting my head.

"No Hinata and Shikamaru are supposed to be joining me, but it appears they are a little late." He explained.

"Oh well care to join us while you wait?" I offered.

"That would be nice." He said sitting down next to me.

Soon Hinata walked in stopping near the door, Eyes scanning the room in search of Neji. Behind her walked in Shikamaru. His hands were behind his head and looking lazy as ever.

"Eh he's over there." Shikamaru informed Hinata.

The two approached our table, Naruto asked them 2 join us and they accepted. Everything was going fine until…. The door opened yet AGAIN…..who could it be?

It was Tenten and that Ino girl…ughh I hate her!

They were given a table near ours, but neither even realized we were here. Nor did anyone at our table. I guess I was the only one who noticed.

Ten minutes later

Sai, Neji and Shikamaru were wrapped up in talking about whatever guys do, while Hinata and Yuri were getting to know each other, but me, well I was eavesdropping on a very, very interesting conversation. About who…about Sai, Tenten and surprisingly me.

Ino leaned in closer to the table so Tenten could hear her then she whispered "So let me get this straight…Sai broke up with you saying that he thinks you two were meant to be friends and nothing more?"

Tenten shook her head yes.

"But I don't get it? You two have been going out since freshmen year? You two are juniors! Three years now Tenten. That can't be the reason why he broke up with you. There has to be …another girl!"

"What? That's ridiculous Ino. Besides who would he be interested in anyway. I mean if he did like another girl he would have broken up sooner. I know Sai, its not another girl" Tenten sipped on her tea.

"Tenten YES it is. And your right he would have broken up with you sooner unless….they just met." Ino raised a brow and grinned as to say You know just who I'm talking about.

"What Sakura?! Now you're losing your mind. She would never do something like that, she's so sweet." Tenten chuckled as she brushed off that ridiculous idea.

"Psshhh that pink head whore. Getting drunk and clinging to all those guys at that party like a common whore, talk about having no class. Then she has the nerve to hook up with Sasuke the day after, come on Tenten get serious here. Life isn't about being all sweet! " Ino laughed.

Ok now I was mad!

She called me a common whore, with no class. But I kept my cool and just listened. I had exceptional hearing and was the only one who heard this conversation.

"She wouldn't do anything like that! Are you saying she WAS trying to break up me and Sai?"

"No. I'm saying Sai likes her and you need to tell her to stay away from him, because he is yours!" Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know. I think I'll talk to her and ask her if she even likes him, because if she doesn't then it's pointless to go threatening her all wreck less like that." Tenten pressed her face against her wrist and let out a small sigh.

"Eh whatever, you do that then. Its time to go." Ino stood up.

"Oh your right, wow time went by quick." Tenten got up too, and they left without another word.

What an interesting chat that was. Someone…anyone please tell me why life is so complicated??

So let's gather the facts here people… I come to school on the first day and meet Sai, lunch blah blah he has...or HAD a girlfriend. So I was sorta mad then Sasuke started talking to me, we became friends blah blah blah blah, came to soccer game. Party, drunk, supposedly kissed Sai (but I don't remember that). Sasuke claims I was all over guys (definitely don't remember that. It's just not like me. I blame it on the alcohol! Teehee!) Didn't go to school next day because I was trying to avoid being humiliated, which I just so happened to be with the whole Starbucks Ino tripping me thing. Came back to school the next day and new Sasuke and I are pretending to go out. And the worst part is, the week isn't over yet! Aww man!

Lost in my thoughts I was spaced out, oblivious to the fact Sai was calling my name, but I snapped out of it quick when he pushed me off balance making me fall over on my shoulder (A/N: Just to inform you all they are legs folded sitting on the floor. Its Japanese tradition! )

"Huh?" I shook my head.

"Its time to go." He raised a brow at my weird behavior.

"Oh ...Uhh… yeah…thanks." I rubbed my shoulder.

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes.

I was guessing he was still mad.

In the parking lot I ran over to his car, and knocked on the window. Once I got his attention he rolled down the window and just stared at me.

"Uhm can we talk?" I wanted to talk about the break up with Tenten. I really wanted to help Tenten because I couldn't stand to see her sad and prove to Ino her little theory was wrong.

"Sure" he unlocked the door and I got in.

"Thanks. I just wanted to ask you a quick question." I explained.

"Ok." He shrugged.

"Why did you and Tenten break up?" I cut to the chase.

"That's what you wanted to ask" he was laughing, "Because I felt like it. I don't like Tenten like that."

"Oh. So why don't you."

He gave me a mean expression and barked "Don't worry about it!"

"Why are you being so mean today? What the hell did I do to you?"

"Get out!"

Sai was just unbelievable. So much for helping Tenten. I turned to get out but left him with a little something to think about.

"You're definitely not the guy I thought you were."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sakura…Sakura ….wait up." Yuri shouted. I stopped to wait for her. She looked happy…a bit too happy.

"I didn't know you knew him!" she said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Knew who?" I shook my head..

"SAI! That's the guy I was taking about!" she blurted out, with wide eyes, and waving her hands.

"He's such a jerk." I paused, as my voice cracked, "You shouldn't even bother." My eyes looked serious.

Yuri put her hand on my shoulder and looked deeply in my eyes. "What's wrong?"

I didn't really feel like talking about it, or explaining anything to her so I changed the subject. "Eh it's nothing. We really should get going to class. Don't want to be late." I smiled innocently trying my best to hide my disappointment. So Yuri liked Sai too. Great who else wants to jump on the, _**I like Sai**_ boat?!

The rest of the day went on like normal. Well besides all the rude comments I was getting from Sasuke's fan girls, and being ignored and avoided by Sai everything was great. NOT! Some kid named Lee was secretly(well he was trying to be secret!) following me down the halls. It got so bad that I had Sasuke be my body guard for the day, then Kiba kept bugging me into getting Yuri to talk to him, and on top of all that, a mysterious someone (Ino!) kept slipping threatening notes in my locker saying I needed to stay away from Sasuke or else…

_Isn't life great? :\_

**At Home**

Lying on my bed reading this book, I was startled by the ringing of the phone.

"Who is it now?" I mumbled under my breathe.

Picking it up and putting the phone to my ear I let out a lazy hello.

"Did you miss me?" in an instant I knew exactly who it was. I was suddenly filled with bliss and ecstasy. I felt like all my problems were lifted.

"Ohh I missed you so so so much. You won't believe how much can happen in four days!!"

I couldn't believe it. I was so happy to hear from my best friend. I missed Kin so much. She was just about the only one I could be myself around, she knew me like no other, and I've never missed her more. (A/N: Kin was the girl who cut Sakura's hair in the chunin exams. I put her in this place as her best friend because in the series it kind of made Sakura stronger, and that's what best friends do, well not the cutting hair part!)

"Stories to tell already Sakura?! I'm all ears!" she giggled.

"There's just so much on my mind right now. Hey why didn't you call me like two days ago huh? I was beginning to think you'd forgot about me already!" I scolded.

"Sorry I was a bit busy."

"Busy? With what?"

"Eh…stuff…I have a life you know."

"Sure whatever you say."

"Anyways you're getting off track here. Tell me"

So I told her all about the troubles, not leaving about any details or feelings I had. Informing her on it all from lunch and first meeting Sai, to meeting Yuri and the tea house.

"Wow! You got a lot on your hands there kid. I'm liking this Sai, tell me more about him. Oh and I hate to say it but I think that Ino girl knows what she's talking about. He likes another girl alright. And this Sasuke...eh I don't really like where this little relationship with you two is going. I mean come on you two are faking dating and you already have people disliking you all because of him, if you guys were to stop dating I bet life would get better! As for Yuri, tell her to back off your Sai."

"Technically Sai isn't mine, Kin." I reminded her "and I really doubt he's interested in me."

"Of course he is! Who wouldn't be? But anyways, if you really like Sasuke then tell him, if not then quit with the pretend dating. It'll only cause more trouble."

I sighed, knowing she was right "Alright" I huffed into the phone.

"Good. Hey tomorrow I'm free. I'm going to pick you up after school! You need a good visit from your best friend! Thats what it is, you just don't know what to do. You need to RELAX, and thats what I plan for you to do. We're going to the Bath house my treat!" Kin hollered.

"Was all the yelling necessary?" I laughed.

"I love you to Sakura-chan" she giggled, making me slightly giggle too.

"Well I'm tired and hungry and I have school tomorrow so I'll see you tomorrow Kin." I yawned.

"Ok. Well hopefully I can find your school. Bye Sakura."

"Later" I hung up, with the conversation leaving me happy.

The sun was down and stars shining bright. I was exhausted and debating whether to really go to school or not. I stared at the clock which read 10:02. My eyes began to get heavy and soon closed.

CLANK

CLANK……

CLANK

CLANK….

I herd this weird noise coming from my window. As I pulled the covers off my body I heard that annoying sound again. I pulled the blinds up and scanned my yard, searching for this noise maker, and there I found Sai staring blankly up at me with a small stone in his hand. I gave him a puzzled look as to why he was here then opened my window as a gust of wind swept into my room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said above a whisper.

He scratched the back of his head then put his hands in his pockets, and made a small smile.

"I'm here to apologize for being an ass and to tell you the truth."

I scrunched my brows with mixed feelings. I was happy he was here to apologize but not so happy about the time. It was 3:49 am and I had school to attend to later.

"Sai do you know what time it is?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"It is now…" He looked at his watch then continued "3:50"

I smirked "Well you didn't need to answer the question! Can't this wait a couple more hours?" I tried to negotiate.

He just smirked back and shrugged "Look bubblegum are you going to let me in or what? And no it can't wait!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine I'll be down. Just give me a minute will ya?"

I slipped on a pair of socks and went down stairs. I unlocked the front door and let Sai in.

"Thank you" he said, eyes roaming around my living room.

I folded my arms and gave him a stern look. "Your welcome, now what do you want?" I rushed him.

"To tell you the truth."

"The truth?" I repeated a bit confused.

He just shook his head.

I was wearing very short shorts and a snug tank top, which was making me cold.

"Well come upstairs. It's cold down here." I shivered.

I led him to my room and we sat on my bed. I was propped up and my back against my pillow and he was next to me with his legs folded and his back touching my legs.

"First of I want an apology!" I scolded.

He gave me an innocent look "Fair enough Sakura. I'm sorry for being rude and the hurtful things I said."

"Yeah well they hurt!"

"I know and I truly am sorry."

"so what where you saying about _the truth_?" I gazed longingly at his eyes.

"Eh…I uh…I broke up with Tenten because...I seem to have fallen for another girl, and honestly I never really liked Tenten like that. Just as friends. I don't know why I agreed to date her. I guess I was trying to make her happy and couldn't say no." he exclaimed.

As he looked at me waiting for an answer I was stuck. The words 'another girl' kept ringing in my head over and over.

We sat there in silence foe about 5 minutes.

I was about to say the question that was stuck on my mind. I came in a little closer and asked, "Who?"

He gave me a look that only lovers share. A look that any stranger observing may say it looked like happiness or guilt, but I knew it was a smile from the heart and the words to come would be nothing but truth. He leaned in closer to me, to the point where I could feel his body's warmth connect with mine. Faces just inches away he whispered in my ear "you".

I was paralyzed. My heart was pounding. Me? He reached his hand out and cupped him hand over mine. I felt his other hand gingerly caress my cheek (which was blushing like crazy!) I didn't say a word in protest, but moved in closer. A strange but good sensation raced through my body, and suddenly our lips crushed together. I wrapped my hands around his neck and his hands traveled to my waist, holding me tight. Next thing I knew, I was slowly leaning back until my head rested on my pillow. Sai hovered over me as he pulled back slowly. My hands were still strapped around his neck. Our breathing got harder as we realized what had happened as if someone forced us to do it. I quickly pushed him off and looked away so that our eyes couldn't meet. I could feel his eyes on me though, which made the situation even worse!

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-…ah I'd better go!" he sprung up and raced to the door. I could have and should have and deep down, really wanted to stop him. To tell him to stay, but instead I just sat there, watching him go, as a tear made its way to my chin.

I guess……………….. Ino was right.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**So what did you think?!**

**I hoped you all found it interesting**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE G-R-E-A-T!**

**SORRY for making you wait so long!**

**( ****But I promise next chapter will be updated sooner…so I'd love to hear some of your ideas for future chapters **

**Ohh I really could use some help on who gets Sakura in the end:**

**Will it be Sasuke or Sai or maybe even Tatsumi!**

**It's all up to you!**

**Chao!**


	6. Bad Day Much

Chapter 6

**So I finally got a new computer! For those of you who didn't know… my computer had a virus and I couldn't even keep it on longer than a minute without it shutting down so in the end I had to buy a brand new computer! YAY! I actually go one faster than I expected so here's chapter 6…oh and I have a surprise ending that will make you all mad at me!**

_**A/N announcement:**__** so I've received a review that said:**_

I love the ficcie!  
But sth i'd like to point out is that the reading kind of gets difficult as its just dialogues. I think it would be better if you add little details like description of the background and leaving lines b/w Sakura's and Inner Sakura's conversations and not to mention adding details about other peoples feelings and what Sakura can deduce about what they're thinking.  
I hope you dont mind me pointing this out...  
Btw TATSUMI ROCKS!!  
And Sasuke's character is kind of cute in this fic!  
applauds

_**Well first off …of course I don't mind, in fact I was happy you wrote that. I really needed some…uh what's that word…oh critiquing on my writing. I wrote this chapter in third person so you all could get a better understanding. If you'd like the other chapters to be written in third person rather than first person (Sakura telling the story) just let me know. I knew something was wrong with my story and you pointed it out! Thanks soooo much! To anyone else, if you think there's something wrong or if you'd like me to add anything let me know!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: BAD DAY MUCH??**

_As Sakura stood in front of the long slender gray locker, she reminisced on what had taken place the previous night._

'_Gah I can't go to first period…not with all three in there. Sasuke, Ino and Sai.' She thought to herself._

"_Hey uh are you alright?", She herd a soft voice say over her shoulder, her head perked up and she spun around to see a tall handsome boy with teal eyes beaming down at her. Sakura blinked twice before answering_

"_Uh-huh I'm…I'm fine." She stuttered._

_Tatsumi smirked. He was no fool. He could tell something was wrong, though he hadn't known her very long, something told him that the girl standing in front of him was not the normal Sakura but the troubled one. _

"_I don't believe that at all. Something clearly is troubling you." He raised his hand up to her chin and brought her head up so that their eyes could meet, then he continued "Such a beautiful girl shouldn't frown." He chuckled lightly trying to cheer Sakura up a bit. _

_Somehow Sakura felt like she was talking to her brother. There was something about Tatsumi that made her feel relaxed. Suddenly she felt tears run down her cheek, she wrapped her arms around Tatsumi's waist and buried her head in his chest as she began to weep._

"_Ryō" she whispered._

_And without warning Tatsumi had disappeared…vanished, making her fall head first on the ground. It felt like someone was shaking her._

_She kept hearing her brother's voice "Sakura…Run….. Sakura…." _

_She looked around frantically searching for the origin of the sound, but something strange began to happen. The halls were getting smaller and changing colors. The clean white walls and the gray lockers began to turn black one locker at a time but getting faster and faster. Sakura was getting dizzy. She sat on the floor looking around. _

"_Ryo?" she shouted, face full of tears. Then she felt something wet on her hands. Slowly rising them up to eye level she let out a shriek. Blood. Her hands were covered in blood, but that's not what had caused her to let out such a piercing cry. The cause was…her shirt and shorts were soaked in blood. She was lying in a pool of blood._

_Who's blood? _

"_R-R-Ryō!" _

_She touched the body lying before her. That face, that boy, those eyes…her brother._

Haruno Sakura layed in own bed with her sky blue sheets crumpled and loosely draped about her. She had closed her eyes and began to cry at the mere thought of the horrible dream that had woke her up. Sakura felt dazed all over again.

"Why you're up early dear." Haruno Satomi smiled at her, peaking her head through the small opening the un-shut door made.

Sakura's teary eyes stared at her mother as she gave her a forced smile.

"Do you ever miss him?" Sakura's horse voice asked.

Satomi gave Sakura a puzzled look; she placed her hands on her hip and shook her head, "Your father? Oh heavens no. he'll be fine my dear." She insured her, as she opened the door a little more and welcomed herself in, walked over to her daughter's bed and took a seat. Sakura's father was out on a business trip in another country for two months.

Sakura's room was very simple. Nothing more than a bed in one corner accompanied by a short bed side dresser, computer desk in another corner and a large closet, and a huge window that took up most of the wall. The walls were painted white with a sky blue boarder. The room wasn't too decorated but enough to be comfortable with.

Sakura pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them letting out a sigh.

"N-No…I meant Ryō. Do you think about him a lot?"

Her mother stiffened at the mere mentioning of her decreased son. Her stern emerald eyes looked into Sakura's as she gave her a serious look.

"Sakura of course I do. Not a day goes by without him in mind. But…we as humans must accept our past in order to live in the present and be happy in the future. You know my father once told me _Au wa wakaré no hajimé__."_

"Meeting is only the beginning of separation?" Sakura questioned her mother's words, not seeing what this had to do with her.

Satomi laughed. "Yes, you see all joy is the beginning of an experience that must have pain. All that live must surely die, and all that meet will surely part…its just…a way of life my dear Sakura." Satomi stood up, but before leaving she gave her daughter a light kiss on her head.

Sakura looked at her mother through her tear-filled eyes as she left and let out another depressing sigh and stood up, going into the bathroom. As she looked at the reflection she saw in the mirror she thought about her life, reminiscing on the past week.

**Sakura: I want to scream to the top of my lungs, scream my little heart out, I'm so frustrated! Why does life have to be so complicated?**

**Sakura's inner: Because you let it! Don't let some bad event bring you down. Remember what Ryō used to say…**

**Sakura: Yeah I know, fall seven times, get up eight.**

**Inner Sakura: Well I must let you know that Ryō would be so disappointed to see us here all depressed! Get dressed and go to school…Oh and lose that shitty attitude ASAP!**

**Sakura: Tch later.**

After taking a shower Sakura dragged herself to her closet. With the towel still wrapped around her thin body she began to pick her clothes.

-

Something told Sakura that it was going to be a bad day, and in 5 minutes she was going to find out that in fact it was going to be a very, very bad day. When she went to start her car it would shut off after a couple of seconds. Her car had broken down, leaving her with no choice but to walk. The school wasn't very far but was quite a walk.

As the emerald eyed beauty paced her way down the sidewalk passing all the large wealthy houses, she noticed the clouds were starting to turn gray.

'Please don't rain' she told herself, but it was too late. In a matter of seconds she began to feel little raindrops on her head and arms. Sakura was dressed in a pair of white twill shorts and a gray polo with white flip-flops. (A/N: sorry people. I live in California so I love flip-flops!) As the rain pierced through her skin and the wind blew harder Sakura was now soaked to the bone.

Sakura stopped in her tracks

'I can't go to school all wet like this. I'm not that far from home so maybe I should just go b-' her thoughts were interrupted, as she herd a soft and sweet voice ask "Uhm excuse me would you like a ride?"

Sakura looked over to her left and saw a long black limo that had stopped. All the windows were tinted except for one. This particular one caught Sakura's attention being that someone's head was peering out the window and looking straight at her.

Not even thinking twice Sakura shook her head yes and got in. once she was in the mysterious girl rolled the window back up and Sakura got to get a better view of what this girl looked like. She had long loose golden honey brownish-blonde locks that flowed down to her lower back and a pair of gray eyes that shined like the moon itself. She was thin and looked very elegant, dressed in a peach halter top shirt and blue straight leg jeans. She had a very beautiful smile and a flawless face making her look, well…perfect.

"Thank you so much!" Sakura bowed at the girl.

She just smiled and held her hand out "Your welcome. I'm Hara Mitsuki, and this is my brother Hara Konohamaru" she pointed to a little boy beside her who was smiling at me.

(A/N: Come on we can't forget Konohamaru and I know that Hara isn't his last name but bare with me people. Oh and lets say he's…13.)

"Nice to meet you Mitsuki-san, Konohamaru-san. I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Such a beautiful name and it suits you well." Mitsuki complimented.

Konohamaru giggled "it sure does." He said trying to suppress a laugh.

"Konohamaru!" Mitsuki scolded at her little brother for making fun of the stranger before them.

"Oh no it's ok. I get that a lot." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Sorry about him, oh and by the way where exactly are you headed to anyways?"

"Oh I'm headed to the Konoha high school."

"ME too! It's my first day. I'm so nervous." Mitsuki said as her smile of happiness turned to a forced smile to cover her sadness, she thought back to when she used to live in Konoha 3 years ago.

"Don't be I'm sure you'll be fine Mitsuki-san." Sakura assured her.

-

After dropping off Konohamaru at the near junior high school (that's middle school right?), Sakura and Mitsuki were now at the main entrance doors of Konoha High School. They were running a bit late by about 6 minutes.

"Uhm are we late or something?" Mitsuki said rubbing the back of her neck,

"Only by a couple of minutes, don't worry!" Sakura giggled as she ran inside trying not to get even wetter than she already was. Mitsuki followed close behind. The halls were empty and silent.

"Do you have your schedule?" Sakura asked while shaking her pink wet hair.

Mitsuki put her index finger on her chin, scrunched her nose and replied, "Well now that you mentioned it, no I don't."

"The office is right there. They'll have it. Well I got to go to class now. Nice meeting you Mitsuki-san. Hey I'll meet you at these doors when we have break ok? You'll know when it break when the time comes. Bye!" Sakura waved, and then walked to her locker.

She herd footsteps but just shrugged it off thinking it was probably a teacher or just another student. She held a large history text book in her hand and was about to close her locker when she suddenly saw Tatsumi beside her.

She let out a small gasp being that his unexpected presence startled her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Tatsumi chuckled lightly.

"Its ok."

He held out a silver cell phone that looked much like Sakura's.

"Here. Yesterday when you fell I must have missed and picked it up by accident" Tatsumi explained.

Sakura took it from his hands and thanked him.

Sakura noticed how he was all dressed up in a black tux. A white shirt and a navy blue tie.

"Uhm Tatsumi-san...why are you all dressed up?"

Tatsumi looked down at his clothing and back at Sakura. "We have a big soccer game today, so we have to, but with all the rain I don't think that the game will be today anymore. I see you were caught in it too." He said taking notice at how wet her clothes where.

Sakura groaned "Unfortunately yes I was. My car broke down so I had to walk, but half way to the school someone gave me a ride."

"Well that's good. How come you didn't call Sai to pick you up? I'm sure he wouldn't have minded. You two seem really close."

Sakura's heart started to beat so fast she thought she was going to have a heart attack at any moment.

"Uhm…Well uh…we…Sai…Eh" she stumbled trying to figure how to word things without telling him the whole story.

"You don't have to explain anything to me if you don't want to." Tatsumi said, seeing that there obviously was some sort of problem between Sakura's and Sai's friendship at the moment. Then he added "oh and by the way first and second period is an assembly so you have to go to the auditorium." He informed her.

"Thank-you…….Uhm where exactly is the auditorium?" Sakura laughed nervously; embarrassed she didn't know where it was.

"I'll walk with you. I'm on my way there now." He stated calmly.

- **(****Walking down the halls****)**

"So why aren't you with your class in the auditorium?" Sakura questioned.

Tatsumi looked at her for a moment then hesitantly answered "Because I'm going to make my speech for the big game. I left my paper in my locker, and had to go get it."

"Hmm."

Sakura couldn't think of anything to say. She felt sort of weird talking to Tatsumi at the moment from what happened in her dream.

-

In a chair on stage alongside the rest of Konoha high school's soccer players, there sat a boy fidgeting with his fingers. He couldn't think straight; couldn't function without thinking about her. Thoughts of a girl who belonged to someone else (or so he thought), to be exact that someone was his best friend Sasuke, who was sitting right next to him, waiting to say his speech.

Sai scanned through the crowd sitting in the auditorium looking for a particular girl, who had emerald eyes and pink hair. Looking at each one of the red velvet seats for a pink head, he couldn't see her.

'_Did she really not come to school? Ahh man, I scared her or something!'_ Sai thought to himself.

Without warning the silver auditorium doors swung open. Sai's head shot up in hopes of it being Sakura.

As the stranger entered it was revealed as….Tatsumi. Sai let out a disappointing deep breathe. But when he looked back up he noticed Tatsumi same in but the door was still open. Someone else followed behind him.

Sakura.

'_So she did come after all'_ Sai inwardly chuckled, also unaware that he had a huge grin casted on his face.

He didn't even realize Kiba and Sasuke were looking at him with a look that wondered if Sai was insane.

"Hey are you alright?" Sasuke said nudging Sai In the arm, while raising a brow.

Sai turned to his friend and his smile dropped, as he remembered that this was the one who has Sakura's heart.

"Heellooo Are you ok?" Sasuke asked again, this time sounding annoyed.

"Yeah sure." Sai rolled his eyes and turned his head forward again.

'_What's his problem'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

-

After their principle Tsunade had finished scolding the students about what not to do during the big soccer game and not to throw water bottles at the opposing team like they had done last year, and after the captain and co-captain; Tatsumi and Sasuke had finished giving their speech/pep talk to get the school all rallied (idk if that's how you spell it) up, and after the cheerleaders did a small cheer the assembly was over, and the halls were filled with students once again. In three minutes it'd be break so everyone was either at their locker or shouting like idiots yelling things to hype up for the big game (A/N: why do I keep calling it a Big Game lol)

Sakura however wasn't worried about the stupid game but was trying to avoid Sai the best she could until she made just about one of the soon biggest mistakes of her life.

**At her locker **

Sakura and Sasuke were at Sakura's locker while Sakura was taking new and putting away old text books that were unneeded, and chatting away, when suddenly both of their eyes grew wide and their hearts started beating five times faster.

Sasuke's eyes were locked on a girl who seemed way too familiar, except the girl that she resembled had short shoulder length hair, but had those same honey hair and those same beautiful gray eyes of innocence. When her eyes met his --

Sakura's eyes were locked on Sai as he appeared from around the corner laughing with his friends, Kiba Sasori, Tatsumi and Suigetsu. He looked very dressed up too wearing a black tux. He nodded his head in agreement with his friends, until… his eyes met hers--

Sai's smile faded quick and he just stared at the girl while walking, meanwhile both Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads back towards each other, hoping that the ones they were previously staring at hadn't noticed.

'Oh what should I do' Sakura thought to herself now that Sai was looking at her.

Next thing she knew her hands were wrapped around Sasuke's neck as she kissed him lightly. Sasuke took this opportunity to get the other girl's (the honey haired chick) attention and placed his hands on Sakura's hips.

When they parted Sasuke and Sakura gazed at each other for a moment before Sasuke spoke

"Uhm…what was that for?" Sasuke hesitantly asked with one hand rubbing the back of his neck, while he grinned.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the face Sasuke was making. She thought it was just adorable. "I thought I saw Ino" she lied.

"Ah." He shook his head, "Well I got to go pick up my soccer stuff from the gym. I'll see you late Sakura." Then he started walking down the hall way and around the corner, where he was now out of sight.

'Where is that girl?' Sasuke searched.

Sakura-

As soon as she closed her locker and turned around she saw the look of discontent and disapproval on Sai's face as he walked past.

(A\N: So if you're confused about what just happened I'll sum it up. Sakura and Sasuke were at Sakura's locker and they both saw people that interested them and started staring until the other stared back, then Sakura and Sasuke kissed. Sakura only kissed him because she saw Sai and Sasuke only kissed her to get Mitsuki's attention. Yes that was Mitsuki he was looking at but he doesn't know for sure its her or not so when he said he had to get his soccer stuff out his locker he was lying. He really went to look for Mitsuki.)

Just then Sakura's cell phone rang. It was a text from Kin. As Sakura read she felt disappointed. Kin had said she couldn't meet with Sakura later that day, she was too busy. Sakura closed her phone and put it back in her pocket then walked out the door. It was still raining so she just stood under the school entrance and sat on the ground with her back to the brick wall, and her knees pulled up to her chest with her eyes closed.

"Hey you shouldn't sleep out here. You'll get a cold." She herd a soft voice say.

Sakura opened her eyes and was about to say mind your business until she saw who it was, then she smiled. "Oh, hey Tatsumi."

"You're staying at the school for two hours by yourself?" Tatsumi asked raising a brow in amusement.

"I don't have anywhere to go nor do I want to walk and it's raining so…" she said as her voice trailed off.

"Well Kiba, Sai and I are going to get something to eat. You're welcome to get a ride." He offered.

Sakura rubbed her eyes, "Uhm I'm actually waiting for someone."

She had no plans on hanging out with Sai for two hours. It'd just be awkward.

"Oh ok then. Well I'll see you later." He smiled, waved then walked away.

Sakura but her head back on her knees and closed her eyes again, until she felt a tap on her shoulders.

She let out a small growl then shot her head up, to see Mitsuki with her hands on her knees, and her head tilted with a bright wide grin on her face.

"Hey you!" Mitsuki laughed. "Did I scare yuh?"

"Hi and no. I was actually waiting for you." Sakura chuckled.

"Oh well lets go I'm hungry." Mitsuki giggled.

And so the two went off for lunch.

(A/N; sorry ppl I didn't know what to write about.)

After their time was up, they were now headed back to school. Mitsuki had something she wanted to ask Sakura but she couldn't say it. She was scared that it might be true. That Sasuke had truly moved on.

The two stopped at Sakura's locker and chatted for a while waiting for the bell to ring since they had their next class together.

Sakura and Mitsuki were giggling and talking about all the boys that passed them.

"Oh him he's kind of cute." Mitsuki pointed out.

"Who?" Sakura said, eyes scanning the hallway view she had.

"The one with the short black hair next to Naruto." Mitsuki stared

"Oh you know Naruto?"

"Uh-huh" she nodded then continued "I lived here once and he was one of the few who were nice to me. But anyways look at him, too bad he's with his little girlfriend!" she giggled.

Mitsuki finally got Sakura to see who she was talking about. It was Sai!

He was with Naruto and Kiba and…surprisingly Yuri. Yuri was smiling and chatting with Sai.

"Oh what about him." Mitsuki eyed another boy as he walked right past, but Sakura wasn't worried about him. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Sai and Yuri.

Mitsuki noticed that Sakura wasn't talking so she nudged her with her elbow.

"Saaakkkuraaa." Mitsuki sang, trying to get Sakura's head straight.

Sakura shook her head and looked at her honey haired friend. Though she was still pondering as to why Sai and Yuri were even talking to each other.

"Oh sorry." Emerald eyed girl apologized for spacing out.

"Sakura…Sakura." Sakura herd a feminine voice call her name.

Sakura looked to see Yuri making her way over to the two.

"Hey it's that girl...I didn't know you knew her." Mitsuki whispered to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Yuri smiled, showing all the perfect white teeth in her mouth as she waved to her pink haired friend as she caught up to her.

"Hey Yuri," Sakura noticed how happy Yuri looked. Giving her a look of curiosity she asked "What happened to you? You look… _a bit too happy_."

Yuri shook her head yes wildly then said something even Sakura hadn't seen coming. (A/N: Get ready for this one people.)

"Sai…asked me out!" Yuri squealed.

Sakura was …..SPEECHLESS!

**

* * *

**

**Well how was it?**

**Reviews & ideas are always welcome people.**

**Chapter 7 & Chapter 8 both might take some time but I'm sure they'll be up before August's over!**

**Next chapter preview:**

"**Eh Sakura are you ok?" Yuri waved her hand in Sakura's face making sure she was alright.**

"**NO!" Sakura shouted as a tear came running down her cheek.**

**She pushed Yuri out the way and ran out the school doors crying.**

'_**Sai's such a jerk.**_**' She thought.**


	7. Chapter Crappy

So everyone before you read this chapter I want to say im sooo sorry to keep you waiting

So everyone before you read this chapter I want to say im sooo sorry to keep you waiting

Chapter 7

"Eh Sakura are you ok?" Yuri waved her hand in Sakura's face making sure she was alright.

"NO!" Sakura shouted as a tear came running down her cheek.

She pushed Yuri out the way and ran out the school doors crying.

'Sai's such a jerk.' She thought.

Meanwhile Sai who saw the whole thing, felt terrible but at the same time satisfied. He didn't mean to make Sakura cry…just make her feel jealous like he did. He didn't want to admit it but, he envied Sasuke for having a girl he didn't deserve.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o

"Sakura!" Tatsumi shouted after the weeping female.

Sakura herd the call but chose to keep running.

"Sakura!" Tatsumi called again, not giving up and increasing speed.

Suddenly she stopped. "Go away." she screamed into her arm, trying to wipe her tears away with her forearm.

"Its ok." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't protest but instead hid her face in his chest and let it all out.

0o0o0o0o0000oo0oo0o0o

"So that's what this is all about?" Tatsumi chuckled.

"Eh basically" Sakura said , a little skeptical.

"Well just tell him how you feel!"

"I can't do that! Its not that simple!"

"Why is it not?"

"Why? Well… uhm… you see"

"If you really like him, tell him. As my brother for six years I know him pretty well. You should tell him soon because we're moving in four days."

The end!

)

So that's all for now! I really lost hope in this story and I have no clue what to write anymore so I guess I'll give it to you all in tiny scraps. Lol

I think one more chapter and it'll be the end.

(


End file.
